


Flaschendrehen

by Khana



Series: Flaschendrehen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape soll den letzten Weasley retten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaschendrehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [styko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=styko).



> Geschrieben, als dem Nano 06 noch ein paar hundert Worte fehlten. Styko wollte Snape und Charlie und Flaschen.

Weasleys starben wie die sprichwörtlichen Fliegen. Es waren doch so viele von diesen rothaarigen Plagen (Arthur, Molly, William, Percy, Frederick, George, Ronald, Ginevra, er hat keinen vergessen), die können doch nicht alle in einem einzigen Krieg ins Gras beißen.  
Sie können.  
Sie haben.  
Und es sind genug zurück geblieben, die damit nicht klar kamen.  
Granger gerade so (hängt sich jetzt an das Lovegood-Mädchen. Gefährliche Kombination. Sehr gefährlich. Und unerträglich.)  
Potter gar nicht. (Hat die Welt gerettet und überlebt, um sich vier Wochen später aufzuhängen. Dummer Bengel.)  
Und der letzte Weasley muss also daran gehindert werden, sich zu ersäufen. Oder zumindest seinen Kummer.

Er ist in die Wohnung eingebrochen – Befehl von Minerva, und es war ja nicht so, als hätte Weasley die Tür öffnen können.  
Er liegt in seinem Loch von einer Wohnung auf dem Sofa, der Boden, der Tisch übersäht mit Flaschen, eine hält der noch in der Hand – ist das Kotze auf dem Sofakissen? Igitt.  
"Aufwachen, Weasley."  
Keine Reaktion, und er hat auch keine erwartet.  
Ein Schwall Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab direkt in Weasleys Gesicht ändert das, der Rotschopf prustet, schnappt nach Luft.  
"Aufwachen, Weasley." Er zerrt an seinem Arm, hievt ihn vom Sofa. Side-Along mit einem Betrunkenen. Hoffentlich splinchen sie sich nicht.

Er wird Weasley jedenfalls nicht in diesem Dreckloch versorgen – und genau das ist es, was er Minerva zufolge tun soll. Warum man ausgerechnet ihn für die richtige Person hält, den dummen Bengel zur Vernunft zu bringen (bevor er es Potter gleichtut), weiß Merlin allein, aber hier ist er – Madam ruft, und Snape ist zur Stelle. Bei Fuß, Severus. Sitz.

Weasley ist nicht leicht zu transportieren, und er hat keine Motivation, ihn den Weg von Hogsmeade bis zum Schloss zu schleifen. Für Mobilcorpus bewegt er sich deutlich zu viel, er würde nur abstürzen und sich irgendwas brechen, und das muss sich Snape heute Nacht nicht auch noch antun.

Er nimmt ein Zimmer in den drei Besen – Weasley wird es später bezahlen, das steht fest – verfrachtet den Bengel auf die eine Seite des Bettes, setzte sich auf die andere. Er wird Weasley nicht ausziehen, nicht einmal anfassen, solange er nicht geduscht hat. Soll er eben in seinen (vollgekotzten?) Klamotten schlafen.

Snape selbst schläft nicht, nicht mit so einem im selben Raum. Er streckt sich nur aus, schließt die Augen und denkt nach.  
Vogelgezwitscher weckt ihn, und ein Stöhnen.  
"Wo—was?", murmelt Weasley schlaftrunken und vermutlich verkatert.  
"Hogsmeade", sagt Snape. "Ausnüchterungskur. Bring dich nicht um, Weasley."  
Weasley starrt ihn nur verwirrt an, schütteltet den Kopf.

"Snape", sagt er irgendwann.  
"Geh duschen, Weasley. Du stinkst", sagt Snape.  
Weasley legt die Stirn in Falten. "Ich—"  
"Duschen. Jetzt."  
Weasley gehorcht, rollt sich stöhnend aus dem Bett, wankt ins Bad.  
Snape hört die Dusche laufen.

Später – er hat eine Ewigkeit gebraucht – kommt Weasley aus dem Bad, die Haare nass, die Brust nackt, mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften.

Deutlich nüchternen sieht er auch aus.  
"Was soll das hier?"  
Snape wirft ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu. "Befehl von McGonagall. Ausnücherung."  
"Ist doch wohl mein Leben", murrt Weasley.  
Snape zuckt die Schultern. "Meine Meinung. Soll deine Sippe doch aussterben. Eine Plage weniger in Hogwarts."  
Weasleys Kopf wird rot. "Was—"  
"Du säufst dich tot, Weasley", stellt Snape fest. "Wenn du in dem Tempo weiter machst, dauert es gar nicht mehr lange."  
"Schwachsinn."  
Snape schweigt.  
"Und wenn? Für wen soll ich denn noch weitermachen, hä?"

Snape mustert Weasley. Muskeln, sehr nette sogar, und ohne vollgekotzte Klamotten ist er ganz annehmbar.  
Er zeigt Weasley die Zähne, während er ihn klar erkennbar von Kopf bis Fuß mustert. "Fangen wir doch mit mir an."


End file.
